


Nya

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cuore d'artista [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Steve si è ritrovato una giovane problematica molto 'interessata' a lui, ma non come Capitano.[Nya è un mio Oc].





	Nya

Nya  
  
Rogers guardò lo schermo del computer, la luce che emanava gli tingeva di azzurro il viso. Digitò una serie di pulsanti sulla tastiera facendo scattare gli occhi a destra e a sinistra, guardando i dati passare.  
\- L'Hydra si è fatta furba, non lascia traccia delle sue basi nemmeno in altre basi. Perciò l'unica è seguire questo senatore corrotto, mappando i suoi tragitti potremo ... - rifletté. La porta si chiuse con un tonfo, il capitano sentì un odore di fragole pungergli le narici.  
Steve allungò le gambe e reclinò indietro la testa. Si voltò e guardò una giovane avanzare verso di lui. Socchiuse gli occhi e incrociò le braccia al petto, osservando i capelli castani della giovane ondeggiare a ogni suo passo. La castana mise una mano sul fianco e piegò dall'altra parte la testa.  
"Sei ancora vestito?" chiese. Rogers socchiuse gli occhi e si grattò un sopracciglio dorato, sorridendole.  
"Lo sai che è solo una copertura il fatto che siamo fidanzati?" chiese. La giovane si sfilò gli stivali e si accarezzò la gamba.  
"Mi pareva che non ti fosse dispiaciuto mentre ti baciavo" ribatté la ragazza Il soldato roteò gli occhi e si voltò verso la finestra, guardando lo sfondo nero-bluastro della notte.  
"Piuttosto che gestire te, torno in quello che resta dello SHIELD. Non capisco cosa è saltato in mente agli Avengers quando hanno detto che potevi entrare negli Avengers" brontolò. La giovane si raddrizzò la spallina della camicia da notte di pizzo nero e si sedette sul letto accanto a lui.  
"Allora è vero che sei frigido, Capitan Verginello" lo punzecchiò la giovane. Rogers avvampò, deglutì a vuoto e si voltò facendo ondeggiare il ciuffo biondo.  
"Alla tua età non si parlava certo così, ragazzina. Ricordati che se non superi il giudizio mio, oltre quello della Romanoff, non potrai rimanere nei New Avengers" la minacciò. Il petto rigonfiò tremava la maglia azzurra. Incrociò le braccia muscolose al petto, corrugando la fronte e aggrottando le sopracciglia.   
"Non ho paura di qualcuno che non sa nemmeno divertirsi" brontolò la giovane. Steve sbuffò, abbassò lo schermo del computer e si voltò, appoggiandolo sul comodino.  
"Impara a rispettare i superiori, ragazzina" la rimproverò. La giovane si legò i capelli castani con un laccio e ticchettò con il piede per terra.  
"Con mia cugina ci hai provato. E stavi con mia nonna. Non credo di essere da meno né di Sharon, né di nonna" si lamentò. Steven si morse l'interno della guancia e assottigliò gli occhi.  
"Nessuna di loro dimostrava sedici anni, Nya" ribatté. La giovane si sedette sul letto vicino ai piedi di lui e accavallò le gambe lisce.  
"Per tua norma e regola ho ventisei anni e tu ne dimostri venticinque" ribatté. Metà del suo seno era lasciato scoperto dalla camicia da notte. Steve strattonò il lenzuolo candido, facendolo strisciare sotto di lei e glielo lanciò addosso.  
"Sei peggio di Nath quando flirta, copriti" borbottò. La giovane si sporse in avanti e lo guardò in viso, osservò le pupille dilatate di lui e le sue iridi azzurre liquide.  
"Perciò non ti affascino?" chiese con voce seducente. Lui deglutì a vuoto, le sue labbra rosee divennero rosse. Le afferrò il mento ed espirò.  
"Io avrò venticinque anni in eterno" sibilò. Nya lo baciò, il soldato le afferrò il capo e ricambiò, approfondendo il bacio. I loro respiri si fecero ansanti, risuonando nella camera di albergo. Il viso di Steven era rosso, il suo battito cardiaco accelerato. Afferrò la giovane per le spalle e la allontanò.  
"E' proprio perché mi piaci che devi starmi lontano" sibilò. Si voltò e si alzò dal letto, allontanandosi.  
"Se pensi che mi arrenderò, ti sbagli di grosso" sussurrò con voce inudibile la giovane, guardandolo uscire dalla stanza.


End file.
